Conventional shower curtain rods are used at the entrance to a bath tub/shower and work in combination with a plastic or rubber shower curtain that drape below the rod. This assembly not only provides privacy but prevents water from splashing or exiting the tub area. Typically, the shower curtain rod utilizes a one-piece construction where a wall-mounting base and rod is rigidly fastened between opposing shower walls. This type of assembly can involve a great deal of labor in its installation since the rod must often be held into a fixed position at both of its ends while its base members are secured to a wall. Still other types of shower rods work to expand between the walls to frictionally hold the rod into a fixed position without mechanical attachment. These types of shower rods can easily move or fail at inopportune times while bearing the weight of a moveable shower curtain. Accordingly, a new type of show curtain assembly is needed for allowing a user additional alternatives in its assembly and use.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.